


Took You Long Enough

by fridgehorror



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Rarepair, first fic I post and I don't revise it, it be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgehorror/pseuds/fridgehorror





	Took You Long Enough

Trees creaked and rustled in the Autumn wind, birds quietly chirping as they made their way back to their nests for the night. The couple flocked to their own, bags full of freshly cut lumber and rabbits from a recent check of the traps. Wes strode confidently beside his partner, a content smile on the mimes face. He peers down at Woodie, the shorter lumberjack whistling as the two made their way home. Wes grinned a little wider, feeling his face heat up a tad. His attention turned from him, squeezing the grips of his bag closer to him. That caught Woodie's attention, the lumberjack turning his head to look up at him. 

"Somethin' wrong?" He asks, shifting the weight of Lucy leaning on his shoulder. 

Wes shook his head, just smiling down at him. A gloved finger tapped his glossy, black lips. The mime hummed, his head bouncing near cheerily. The Constant was something he'd never wish on anyone, but he wouldn't of met Woodie otherwise. He was happily content. The Constant felt like a Hell to him, somewhere he was trapped in. But then the two of them met. Woodie made it all feel worth it, he made it all feel okay. That he was going to be okay. The man beside him laughed, warm and chipper. It made Wes' heart swell, warm and fuzzy. 

"What's got you all happy then, eh?" There's an air of amusement in Woodie's voice as the two pressed on. 

Wes rubbed at the back of his neck, unsure how to tell him. If he could, he would chatter on to his hearts content about how happy Woodie made him. How his smile made his worst days better, or the way he felt safe in his arms when he held him. Or about how Wes loved the scratchy feel of his beard against his cheek, or how Woodie knew just what to say. His cheeks were burning up. Wes gawked, unable to even form a wordless response. The poor mime was floundering with all the thoughts rushing to his head.

"Cat got your tongue?" Woodie teased. 

Wes swallowed hard, opting for a shrug. He looked away, thankful for the makeup that obscured his skin. The action sent them both into silence, just treading along the pathway towards their little home. Birds chirped and fluttered along their merry way around them, rabbits long since burrowed for the night. There were even a few early fireflies dancing about through the air, above their heads, under their feet. It was tranquil, really.

-

It had been a quiet walk the rest of the way home, the two just relishing in each other's company. Woodie had started up a fire with the fresh timber, and Wes was attending to the two birds he had. Woodie didn't have a soft spot for birds, really. Wes knew that, but he could tell with time that the lumberjack was growing on them. They weren't picky about the food given to them, so less went to waste. And in return, it was common for Woodie to wake to Wes making eggs for him. A soft smile broke across his lips. He enjoyed cooking, especially for other people; but extra especially for people he was head over heels for. 

Wes wiped his gloves off on his thighs, stepping away from the two birdcages. The sound of his heels clicked quietly against the wooden flooring as he approached Woodie, back turned, tending to the fire. He knelt down, leaning against him gently, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

He hums, alerted to the mimes presence. Woodie stretches an arm behind him to gently pat Wes' head. "You just about done?"

Wes nodded against his neck, wrapping his arms around him. The shorter man leaned back, against him gently. The embrace was warm and inviting. Wes closed his eyes, sighing contently as the two held each other close, both of them so, so touchstarved from the years before they had found each other. 

Wes quietly let go of him, leaning over him once more to kiss him gently on the cheek before rising to his feet. A smile painted Wes' face as he tapped his gloved fingers together, before wandering off to scrounge up the rabbits he had caught prior. 

-

Food had been good on his stomach, although that could be easily said from a man with an appetite for two. But he was content, making sure that Woodie got his fill and the both of them got some sleep with full bellies. Wes swallowed the last of his meal, staring off into the woods aimlessly. There was comfort in the stone & wood walls surrounding them. It made it feel more like a home than a campsite. Wes' gaze went from the woods, blanket with darkness, to Woodie who was still contently eating the remains of his meal. The man looked up upon feeling a pair of eyes on him, and smiled, mouth still full at Wes. A quiet, airy laugh met Woodie.

"What're you laughin about, hm?" Woodie asks, taking a bite of a well roasted carrot.

Wes gestured to his mouth, grinned then made a signal of a knife cutting food. There's a snort from the man across from him. "You should know after two years with me, that I certainly have zero table side manners. An I don't plan on gettin any."

Another laugh from Wes provoked a toothy grin from the lumberjack. Wes giggled, his hand brought up to his mouth covering it. The man peered through one eye, wiping dramatically wiping at the other as if he were crying of laughter. 

"Is that so funny?" There's a playful edge to Woodie's voice.

The poor, giggling mime nodded profusely through his bouts of laughter. He sniffed, a few giggles abruptly rising and falling his chest once or twice. It was endearing to say the least. The woodsman across from him rose to his feet, made his way around the fire and crouched in front of Wes. A dumbfounded expression shifted his features, and the mime blinked once or twice, confused. 

A smile threatened Woodie's lips and Wes could tell. He wasn't mad, he knew that. But just what was it he was doing?

"It really that funny, huh?" He asks, and Wes again nodded a reply. 

"Really?" 

A nod.

Woodie brought himself nose to nose with Wes. Oh. Oh dear. It felt like there was a jackrabbit in Wes' chest, demanding to be let out. The woodsman's lips met his, his hands placing themselves on the mime's hips. It was almost immediate that Wes leaned into the kiss, bringing his arms around Woodie's shoulders. His beard scratched at Wes' chin, but he didn't care. Woodie's hand slid up Wes' spine, pressing into him before slowly parting their lips. There was silence between the two as Wes gawked, eyes blown, staring up at Woodie. His cheeks were burning, and he could see the rosey blush that took up his partner's features. Gloved hands cup that stupidly cute, scruffy face. Neither of them had gotten up the courage to even think about a first kiss in the few months they had been dating. 

Woodie pressed their foreheads together, smiling with brisk, hearty laughter. He stared into Wes' eyes, the two maintaining eye contact as Woodie admired him. As much as he loved Woodie, as tough as nails and strong as he was, Wes couldn't help but giggle at the stain of black lipstick on his lips. A grin broke across his face again, "And just what're you laughing about now?"

Wes couldn't help but snicker, and attempt to rub the lipstick from Woodie's lips with his thumb. It really wasn't his colour.


End file.
